


Urgency

by ofinkandeyesbeheld



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Live Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofinkandeyesbeheld/pseuds/ofinkandeyesbeheld
Summary: Three best friends, one with a secret. Time, it turns out, is of the essence.





	Urgency

"Marta, where are you heading out tonight?" asked Lucy.

"It's late, and the head preceptor won't appreciate you sneaking out past curfew."

"It's not past curfew! It's hardly 7PM, we just had dinner—"

"But you'll be out late past 10PM, won't you? You've been doing this for the past few days, no one else has noted save for me, I think."

"You noticed?"

"Yes, silly, we're roommates, of course I'd notice. You're no good at sneaking, but you're lucky our room is right next to the back stairs, and we're only on the second floor."

Marta went pale "—but I won't tell anyone."

Marta chuckled, brushing back one her curls. "You've always been perceptive. Please...don't tell anyone, not even Adam."

Lucy frowned. “Adam is quiet and draws little attention to him, and our best friend. Not even him?"

"Yes, I know, not even him. But he...gets nervous easily. I don't want him to worry. "

"That’s...true. But can you tell _me_, why you've been going out so late? It's been three days in a row. It must be important. And you've been heading to the east side, away from the town's center. There's nothing there but the library and—"

"You’ve been tracking me?!"

"Well, no, not that's...when you leave you always turn right, but if you go to the town you'd turn left—Marta! Marta, please, trust me, I won't tell a soul."

"You're perceptive. You always have been, please, just not this time. You'll know soon enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I—I've said too much. I'll be back by midnight."

"Marta, wait!"

"Marta, come back by 11:30. I can't silence the alarms after 11:30, or it'll trigger."

"You've been silencing the alarms?"

"Yes, silly, of course I have. Just come back safely, okay? Before 11:30. If you don't, you'll...have to wait outside ‘til after 5am, when the morning bells toll. That's when they cancel."

"Lucy, how in the world do you know all this?"

"I've had my ...let's say I've had my own fair share of coming back past curfew..."

"God, I'm always learning new things about you. You've always been cheeky, you know? Cheeky and perceptive. But..."

Marta flashed a grin.

"I've always liked that about you."

"If Adam asks, just say that I'm studying for my architecture class. And to not disturb me, he knows I have a design project due in a couple weeks."

And like that, Marta left, down the back stairs. Lucy waited until she couldn't hear Marta's steps anymore, and just as she had the three nights before, Marta turned right, before disappearing around the building's corner. Whatever it was that Marta was doing, it was important.

But it was strange that she'd choose to leave from the back stairs. Couldn't she just as easily leave through the front of the dormitory? Ah, but they lived on the east wing. Maybe leaving here was closer to wherever her destination was.

It was only 10 past 7, so Lucy settled to study for her chemistry class; her lab practical would be soon.

Around 8PM, Adam came knocking.

He was skinny, nerdy, and had framed glasses that constantly slid down his nose.

"Lucy? Do you know where Marta is? I wanted to run a design by her for our architecture class"

"Ah...Marta said she—"

_Crap, I can't tell Adam that Marta's studying for her final project, or he'll go seek her out!_

"Marta said she was having a girls' night out with Samara and Alexis. She said if she had to smell graphite and eraser dust one more time, she'd go insane"

Samara and Alexis and Marta were past childhood friends, and Samara and Alexis weren't...quite as bookish as Marta

Lucy prayed that Adam would buy it.

He tilted his head.

"Without you, Lucy? That's unlike her..."

"Oh! Marta told me to rest, you know since I injured my ankle yesterday playing soccer with the boys..." Lucy gestured to her ankle, which was still neatly wrapped (and frankly, still was a little sore.)

"Oh, is that so? Well, I'll be off then. The project's not due for a couple more weeks, I'll ask her later. I hope your ankle feels better soon, Lucy. Marta is always so thoughtful of others...I'm sorry that I'm—"

"Oh, Adam, don't worry! I'll tell Marta when she comes back that you came by. We like you just the way you are, Adam!"

"I—thanks Lucy. You somehow always make me feel better. Have a good night, and get some good rest. I'll see you tomorrow morning then at the library?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then! G’night, Adam."

"G’Night, Lucy."

Adam left, and Lucy let out a huge sigh of relief. _Thank god he bought it, and thank god Samara and Alexis have a girls' night out...almost every single night._

Marta's secret would be safe.

Lucy studied her chemical reactions and drew out a protocol to make a hemiacetal; it was 10PM now.

_I hope Marta comes back okay,_ and then she fell asleep.

She woke up to furious knocking on her door, and woke up in complete disarray (she realized she was still wearing her school uniform…and her braid was a mess.)

"Lucy! Lucy, Lucy, open up!"

"…Adam..?"

Lucy leaped out of her bed, stumbled (she had forgotten her ankle was still healing) before yanking the door open.

"Adam, it's only 5:20, we're not meeting at the library ‘til 8..."

"Lucy, the library—the library, the old book exhibit...everything's....everything's—"

And suddenly their phone buzzed with an emergency alert — "East side of Tolei is burning; Affected areas: Buildings 12 through 15. Areas at risk: the Library of Tolei, the—"

"Lucy, we need to go, now."

_Areas at risk: Buildings 16 through 25_

"Adam, we live in Building 18..."

"We have to go. Now. We have to go now. Lucy—Lucy, where's Marta?"

Lucy spun, not having even registered Marta's impeccably neat sheets across from her own bedsheets strewn around

"Adam, I don't know...I don't know...yesterday...yesterday she —"

_"Lucy, I don't want Adam to worry…"_

"She's somewhere. I don't know where, but she's safe." Lucy was letting lies spill out of her mouth; she had no idea where Marta was, but she prayed that Marta was safe.

Adam and Lucy sprinted down the back stairwell that was near Lucy's and Marta's room, turning left, toward the west side of town, away from the smoke, away from the debris, and away from the east side of Tolei.

They gathered with the rest of their classmates, as the head preceptors began their headcount.

They skipped over Marta.

Adam frowned, and Lucy went pale, but said nothing.

"Everyone has been accounted for. Please stay put, here in Building 3, while the firefighters put out the fires. Classes are canceled for today."

Everyone began to murmur, asking each other about what happened. Lucy and Adam pushed through the crowd, to Hughes, their head preceptor.

"Hugh! Hugh, you skipped over Marta. She's my roommate...I ...she—"

"Lucy and Adam, Marta has been accounted for. I can't tell you much more besides—"

"Hugh, I need to know. Please, where is she?"

"Lucy, I can't tell you—"

"Hugh, please. Please just tell me. _Where is she?_"

Hugh paused, then bent down, and whispered into Lucy's ear.

"You can't tell anyone else, or it'll cause a scene. Don't change your expression. Lucy...Marta has been arrested for arson."

Lucy's heart sank. Marta? Sweet Marta, committing a town-wide fire?

Adam heard too. "Lucy, there's nothing we can do if that's—"

"Adam, do you… do you really believe that she—?”

"If what Hughes said is true then..."

_No, no, it can't be. Not Marta, not sweet kind Marta, who worried about everyone before she worried about herself. Marta, setting the town on fire?_

"No, I don't believe it. There’s no way—"

"Lucy, maybe Marta's not who you thought she was—"

"Adam, Marta's my _roommate_, how could I not know who she was? Adam, you can't seriously believe that..?"

Adam said nothing, but his eyes said it all.

"Adam, no, no, there's no way she—"

"Lucy, I'm sorry. But there's something you need to know."

Lucy spun around, "What, Adam?" she spat "I have no intentions of talking to someone who would turn so quickly on his own best friends."

"Lucy, no, it's not like that!"

"Spit. It. Out."

"Lucy, do you remember where we were supposed to meet this morning?"

"The Library of Tolei, we were going to go visit the old book exhibit. _I know that._ What's your point?"

"Adam..."

"Adam, no, no, _no_, the old books—"

Another emergency alert: "The Library of Tolei, as well as buildings 12 through 19 are currently a fire hazard zone. Do not enter area. Areas at risk: Buildings 20 through 28. Evacuate immediately, citizens of Tolei.”

"Adam, the old books. The Library of Tolei, the old books exhibit..."

"Lucy, that's not—I mean that IS, but Lucy...when I went there... "

Adam whispered something into Lucy’s ear.

_"What?"_

"Adam, is it true, what you just said?"

Adam nodded.

"And that's what’s stranger than anything else that's going on right now, I don't know what to make of it."

Lucy scrolled back through her phone notifications. There was no way, unless—unless. Just maybe, just maybe…”

A week passed, and Marta was on the headlines. Everyone was talking about it. And worst of all, it was going to be a public trial. _A trial of humiliation,_ Lucy knew. They wanted to make Marta suffer, to leave her as a reminder to everyone about what happened when you committed crimes in Tolei. _No exceptions granted, and all persons are presumed guilty unless proven innocent._

"Adam, I think we should attend Marta's trial."

"And what? See our best friend be humiliated in front of the entire town? There's no way I'm going."

"Adam, do you believe that Marta is guilty?"

Adam didn't say anything.

"Adam, do you _want_ to believe that Marta is guilty?"

"...No."

"And how does Tolei handle accused criminals?"

"...all persons are presumed guilty unless proven innocent."

"Do you want to let her be convicted?"

"...No, I don't. Lucy, what _is_ your point?"

"I think, Adam, that there's something we need to do. And it starts with attending her trial."

[At the trial.]

"Today, the town of Tolei will witness the trial of Marta Maveris, third year student of the Academy of Tolei, for the accusation of committing arson, resulting in damage to multiple properties, including Buildings 12 through 21, and partial damage to the Library of Tolei."

Someone shouted "She's just one person! There's no way she'd be able to do it herself!"

"And how do you, sir, have any idea of what it _takes_ to commit arson? Are you saying that _you_ have experience committing arson?"

The crowd went silent.

These were the notorious trials of Tolei—courts where every word was turned against you.

It would be nearly impossible to prove Marta's innocence.

The man said nothing.

"Good, that's what I thought. Today, however, we would like to discuss the grievous loss that resulted not in just numerous property damages, but also something worth far more. Ms. Marta Maveris, would you like to tell us about the special exhibit that our lovely Library of Tolei was hosting?"

Marta said nothing.

"Ms. Maveris, _it would do you well to respond when I ask you to._"

"What was the special exhibit, Ms. Maveris?"

"...The old books exhibit, your honor."

Marta's voice was quiet. Lucy's entire body tensed at the way Marta was being treated. But she couldn't say anything, not now. Adam, next to her, had gone pale. _Adam doesn't handle things like this well._

"Adam," Lucy whispered, "you can go if you need to."

"No...Lucy, I've made my mind. I'm going to stay. For Marta’s sake."

He said that, but his face was pale and he was quivering. Whether it was fear or anxiety, Lucy couldn't tell. Giving him one last glance, she turned back to the trial.

"-old books special exhibit. And, Ms. Maveris, you do realize you're responsible for their destruction, don't you?"

Marta said nothing.

"Officers, bring in the book expert."

"Yes, your honor!" two officers said in unison, before bringing in an old man, with thin wired glasses, a slight hunch, and a cane.

Lucy gasped at who it was—it was Marta's grandfather, _he_ was the one who had donated those old books to the special exhibit.

"Mr. Maveris, would you like to tell us, the town of Tolei, what the value of those books are that you so _kindly_ donated to our town? Only for them to be _destroyed by your own granddaughter?_ "

"Your Honor...those books were a rare treasure. And now...." his voice quivered, "they've been lost to the fire."

"Now, notably, none of the firefighters were able to find any traces of the old books after they subdued the fire. What do you say to this, Mr. Maveris?"

"The old books...they are frail, and delicate. It would not be impossible for them to have completely burned up....And considering the room they were in was the first to catch aflame...it is truly, a tragedy."

"Thank you, Mr. Maveris. Officers, you may escort him out—"

_"The books were gone before!"_

"Lucy!"

The words were tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Your honor, _the books were gone before the fire!_”

Everyone turned to look at Lucy.

She had to stand tall right now. It was now or never.

The judge spun to look at her, and everyone started murmuring at her objection.

"Order! Order in the court. Young lady, please step forward and explain yourself."

"Yes, Your Honor. But if I may, I'd like to bring an eyewitness."

The entire crowd went silent.

"Adam..." Adam nodded.

The two quickly hurried down to the gallery.

"Introduce yourselves."

"I-I'm Lucy Eani, third year student of the Academy of Tolei, and roommate to Marta Maveris. Y-Your Honor," Lucy quickly added.

"And you, young man?"

"A-Adam Weston, a third y-year student of the A-Academy of Tole-lei..." Lucy squeezed his hand in reassurance. "And friends to both Lucy Eani and Marta Maveris, Your Honor."

"Interesting. Ms. Eani, please explain yourself."

"Your Honor, Adam—Mr. Weston is an eyewitness. We were going to meet at the library of Tolei at 8am to visit the special exhibit—the old books exhibit. This morning—Your Honor, would it be permissible for Adam—Mr. Weston to explain what he saw?"

"Mr. Weston, if you could please."

"I was awake before the morning bell, and headed for the library of Tolei at 5:05am or so. I had planned to work on a design for my architecture class, and then decided to sneak a peek at the old books exhibit before Lucy met me at 8am.

"And that's when...that's when...when I went to look, all the old books were missing. The glass cases that held them were empty, and the alarm, disarmed."

"You are certain they were empty? The glass cases?"

"Yes, that was what struck me as odd. No broken glass; you could hardly tell that they were empty unless you went up to look at them. From a far distance, you could hardly tell unless you looked closely."

The judge narrowed his eyes, and then glared at Lucy.

"So, the old books were gone before the fire. _But how does this make your friend Ms. Maveris innocent?_ "

"Marta didn't destroy the old books! They were gone—"

"But she did destroy the rest of the town, and that is still a crime. Without an alibi, your 'argument' falls to pieces."

At this, Marta's head jerked up.

_Crap. Lucy Eani, quick, think...think! Use that smart brain of yours to think of something! Marta's going to be convicted otherwise!_

"Marta didn't burn Tolei! She—she was somewhere else!"

"Ms. Eani, if it turns out that you're pulling words out of your head to delay your friend's inevitable punishment, then you do realize that _that_ is a punishable crime? Obstruction of justice."

"Please, Your Honor, hear me out. I promise."

"…Go ahead, Ms. Eani."

"The old books were gone before the fire. We've established that with Adam's eyewitness testimony."

"Mr. Weston's testimony, yes. What is your point, Ms. Eani?"

"Then—then that begs the question. _Where are the old books now?_ "

The judge paused. The crowd started to murmur. Lucy had brought up a good point.

"Your Honor, you were also explicit in explaining the relationship between Mr. Maveris and Marta. Ms. Maveris, I mean. They're grandfather and granddaughter. Mr. Maveris is a renowned book expert and old book collector, and donated his collection to the Library of Tolei. Don't you think it strange that his _own granddaughter_ would be so willing to let old books burn?"

"Ms. Eani, your point. _Now._"

"I think Marta knew about the planned arson. And she—" Lucy glanced at Marta. "I think she planned to save the old books from the arson."

"And Ms. Eani, why do you think this is the case?"

"Your Honor, as I’ve said earlier, I am Marta's roommate. And for the past three days, she's been gone from 6PM to 11PM, returning past curfew."

"And you did not report this?"

"I—Your Honor, I will take my punishment as it is decided. I promise this is relevant—"

"Continue."

"I believe that Marta was preparing a place to store the books temporarily, away from the fire."

"This is interesting, but it is conjecture. _Ms. Eani, where exactly is this place where the old books are stored?_"

_Crap. Where would Marta store the old books? Old books are sensitive to humidity, to temperature...there were too many variables to control for._

"Your Honor—"

"Ms. Eani, if it turns out this was just a waste of our time—"

_Marta always went towards the east when she left. What was on that side of town? The Library, sure. But what else? There were buildings 12 through 25, like us, who lived. What else was there?_

"The east laboratory, Your Honor."

The judge narrowed his eyes. "And why do you say that?"

"Old books are sensitive to humidity, temperature, light, and a number of other environmental variables. The laboratory has a number of these variables controlled for, due to the fact that such variables can affect the experiments conducted there."

"And how would Ms. Maveris have access to the east laboratory?"

"If you recall, the old books glass cases were not _broken_ into, but opened. They—Marta, clearly had access to these academic locations. And that's none than through Mr. Maveris, a renowned old book expert and collector."

"You make an interesting argument. I will send an immediate search party to search the east laboratory. Recess will begin now. You are dismissed."

It took only twenty minutes for them to find the old books—and they were in pristine condition. Neatly packaged. _Just like Marta's bedsheets,_ Lucy thought.

They tested the old books' packaging for finger prints—and lo and behold, they had Marta's fingerprints.

With Marta's set alibi of saving the old books and delivering them to the east laboratory, it was no longer possible for her to have been the arsonist.

Marta was declared innocent.

Marta was allowed to return to classes a week after the trial, and was applauded by her grandfather for saving the old books, and soon, the town of Tolei recovered from the arson. Property damage was the most expensive, but also the easiest to replace. No lives were lost, due to the timely emergency alerts, and no old books were damaged.

But who were the arsonists?

When asked how she had known, Marta only said that she had overheard some strangers were planning to destroy Tolei "from the inside out, and we'll start with those old books of theirs." Without any evidence, and with Tolei's current court system, there was no safe way to report the incident without herself being convicted.

_Saving the old books was the safest way to guarantee their safety from the fire._

The strangers and arsonists were quickly apprehended after Marta cooperated and gave their descriptions.

As for Lucy and Adam, they remained friends for the remainder of their school career.

Friendship, after all, is forged from trials and tribulations.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was a live fic (writing streamed live!!) with a writing time of ~ 2 hours. Edits are minimal, mostly grammatical, with some minor changes for better flow. 
> 
> If you'd like to join my live fic discord, where you can participate in interactive live fics, send prompts, or just enjoy my livestream writing, then this is the right place for you! Join here: https://discord.gg/xPzGM55


End file.
